Grackalor
The Grackalor are an extraterrestrial race of predators from the Brutal Fists series. Inspirations Grackalor was inspired off of the Xenomorph from the Alien movie franchise. Like the Xenomorph, Grackalor attacks its victims and infects them with newcoming members of their species inside. In the case of Grackalor, they vomit acid into their victims mouths, bringing to life more Grackalor. In Cyber Cayaclysm, Grackalor battles against the Predator expy, Jaeghoma, and ends it all with infecting it with slime inside, thus creating a hybrid of Grackalor and Jaeghoma inside. This is, of course, a direct reference to the Predalien from Alien vs. Predator. Bios * Brutal Fists '- ''"The Grackalor are a race of extraterrestrial predators originating from a distant planet called Ceorolus. Recently, one member of the parasitic species was captured by the US military and was taken to a secret government agency called Area 51. Couple of days later, the captured Grackalor broke free and went on a bloody rampaged killing every Area 51 agent and scientist in there. However, it chose earth as it's colony-spreading field." Storyline Brutal Fists Ceorolus, is an planet populated that is came out from nowhere, including the extraterrestrial predators called "Grackalor", are the sole reason nobody was able to colonize the planet. As one the Grackalor landing to the earth but is captured by US military and taken to Area 51. Until he break free and went on a bloody rampaged. In the ending, equals durring for Grackalor searching to hunt and kill each humans, and step for Giorgio A. Tsoukalos who haves to shows everything about Grackalor on Ancient Aliens. Gameplay Powers and Abilities The Grackalor are brutal, dangerous and the most predators in the Ceorolus, but is showed that's incredible strength. His fighting style is added Predatory, while the Grackalor haves only to pray of to kill the humans. Movelist Special Moves * '''Acid Saliva: Grackalor spits acidic saliva at his opponent. * Claw Strike: He swipes through his opponent with his claws. * Head Bite: He pounces onto his opponent and bites him/her in the head, suckling health a bit from him/her and then kicks him/her down. * Tail Whip: He trips his opponent by whipping his tail at his/her feet. * Force Wave: He claws down, making a cyan-colored energy wave that hurdles at his opponent. * Invisibility: He turns invisible for ten seconds (unless he gets hit). Finishing Moves Death Finishes * Strength From Raw Meat: Grackalor jumps up at his opponent and starts eating his/her head all the way to the neck meat to the point where there's no head or neck left. * Acidic Vomit: Grackalor shoots acid from his mouth and it melts his entire screaming opponent into a skeleton. Sequences Battle Intro A random civilian in a business suit is struggling, holding his chest as if he's having a heart attack, and it goes on for 2 seconds as he is crying for help and then his upper body (including his head) starts tearing in half and our burst the Grackalor. The Grackalor lands onto the battlefield and lets out a velociraptor-esque roar. Victory Pose The Grackalor looks at the camera and then he pounces at it, grabbing onto the screen and spitting acid on it. Arcade Grackalor/Arcade Trivia * This particular character is based on none other than the Xenomorphs from Alien and Alien vs. Predator. The similarities between the Grackalor and the Xenomorphs are very obvious. They are both scary, predatory extraterrestrials that attack living things and infect them with slimey substances that causes newcoming creatures of their kind to pop out of said living things. Also because of their animalistic nature, when you think about it, they could be equals to Reptile from Mortal Kombat. * As you can see in story mode, Keith David is the narrator of the Grackalor's story. It's story is very much reminiscent to the Alien movies (I did make the comarisons between the Grackalor and the Xenomorph earlier). Also, I had the final boss cutscene and the alternative ending make fun of Giorgio A. Tsoukalos from Ancient Aliens. If you've heard of the show, it's been poked fun at alot and debunked for its oh so far fetched theories like "gods = aliens" and "aliens build that". If South Park can make fun of the psuedoscientific documentary, why can't I do it? Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Genisu characters Category:Brutal Fists characters Category:Aliens Category:Asexual Category:Playable characters Category:Flesh eaters